Lilly and Oliver Plus Eleven?
by xox-Loving-Nick-Jonas-xox
Summary: Lilly is a teenage mom, what happens when the new boy comes around and they fall in love? Find out in Lilly and Oliver Plus...Eleven?
1. Meeting Oliver

Lilly and Oliver Plus...Eleven?

Chapter One- Meeting Oliver

1997-

I watched my five year old daughter Taylor run over to her desk on her first day of kindergarten. I felt tears building up as she looked up at me and said those ten words that broke my heart.

"You can go now mommy, I don't need you anymore" She said as I headed for the door as she stopped me." I love you mommy"

"I love too you baby girl" I said smiling as I headed out the door.

The last six years of my life have been pretty hectic. My ex-boyfriend who meant everything to me got me pregnant then ran off because he didn't want anything to do with our baby. I was only thirteen when I had Taylor but I am glad I didn't have an abortion like my dad wanted me too. Raising a baby is definitely hard but being a mother is the best feeling in the world.

Tomorrow was my first day of senior year which meant less time to be with my daughter and more time on homework.

I was walking home looking down at my feet when I bumped into a boy about my age.

"Sorry" He said as he handed me Taylor's little pink teddy bear."this belongs to you"

"Thanks" I said looking up at him. "I'm Lilly"

"Oliver" He said as he smiled.

He was extremely cute.

"How long have you lived in Santa Maria?" I asked him as he looked around.

"A week, how about you?" He asked.

"All my life" I replied as my cell started ringing. "One second"

Me: "Hello, who's this?"

Person: "It's mom, how did Taylor do when you dropped her off?"

Me: "Awesome! I think she's going to love it."

Mom: "Good!"

Me: "Well see you when I get home"

I closed my cell phone then looked up at Oliver.

"I'm sorry about that," I said as as he smiled. "it's my little sisters first day of school."

I lied as he nodded.

"Well I should go" He said as I took out a pen and wrote my number on his hand.

"Call me if you need a tour around Santa Maria." I said as I smiled.

"I will, see you later." He said as we walked in different directions.

I walked around the warm sandy beach until it was time to pick up my daughter.

At Taylor's School-

"Hey Taylor!" I said as she raced over to me. "How was your first day of school?"

"AWESOME!" She squealed as she wrapped her tiny arms around me. "I missed you mommy"

"I missed you too Chicky" I said as we walked out of the school hand in hand.

Later That Night-

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after" I whispered as I pulled the blanket over my sleeping daughter. "I love you"

I kissed her forehead and stood back a bit to watch her sleep.

The Next Day-

I opened the front door to Righetti High School and walled down the huge hall as other students pushed their way to the auditorium.

"How is Taylor?" My best friend Miley asked making me jump.

"She's doing great!" I started. "Loves school already"

"That's awesome" Miley said as I spotted a familiar face.

"Oliver?" I asked as he smiled and walked over to me.

"This place is huge" He said sitting next to me.

"It is" Miley said smiling.

"Oliver, this is Miley" I said.

"Hey" Oliver said shaking Miley's hand.

"My mom's letting me throw a back to party Friday want to come?" Miley asked Oliver and I.

"Maybe" Oliver said as I looked at Miley.

"You can bring Taylor, it's not going to be one of those out of control parties" Miley said.

"I don't know" I said as the principal went on stage.

"Welcome Grads of 1997!" said looking around.

Friday-

School has been great! Oliver and I have gotten to know each other. I feel bad for lying to him about Taylor, he should know about me having a five year old daughter.

"Oliver, wait up" I said running sown the hall after him. "I have to tell you something.

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"You know how I said that teddy bear was my little sisters?" I asked as he nodded. "well it's not my sisters it my...."

"Your what?" He asked probably thinking it was mine.

"My daughters" I said as he eyes went huge.

"You have a daughter?" He asked as I nodded and my eyes filled with tears."Don't cry Lilly"

He pulled me into him as I cried on his shoulder.

"I was going to tell you when I met you but I thought you would hate me." I cried as he rubbed the top of my head.

"I would never hate you" He said as I smiled.

"Taylor are you going to my part..." Miley said as she trailed off.

"I can't I'm sorry Taylor is more important" I said as she walked off mad. "are you going Oliver?"

"Not if you aren't" He said.

"Well do you want to come over and watch movies?" I asked as he smiled.

"Sure" He said as the end of the day bell rang.

Later that night-

"Taylor Marie come here" I said as she came into the kitchen wearing a green Tinkerbell costume.

"Yes mommy?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Mommy's friend is coming over so can you be a good girl?" I asked her as she nodded." okay let momy fix your hair."

I picked her little blue hair brush off the table and began to brush her shoulder length dark brown hair as the doorbell rang.

"Coming" I said as Taylor followed me to the door.

"Hey" Oliver said holding a stuffed duck as he smiled at Taylor.

"Oliver this is my daughter Taylor" I said as he handed her the small yellow stuffed duck.

"Hi Taylor" Oliver said bending down so they were at eye level.

"Hi" She said smiling as she gave him a hug.

I could tell tonight was going to be awesome.


	2. Prom and a Surprise

Chapter Two-

Prom Night-

I can't believe there is only two weeks of senior year left! It seems like we just started school yesterday, man time flies. Oliver and I started going out a week after school started. The bond between him and Taylor is amazing, my bond with her has never been that good.

I walked down the stairs in a long blue prom dress as cameras flashed. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Oliver in his tux, he looked amazing.

"Mommy, you look pretty!" My daughter said giving me a kiss on the cheek as Oliver and I posed for pictures.

"Have a great time tonight!" My mom said as we headed out the door.

At the Prom-

"This place looks so amazing" I said to Oliver and Miles.

"I have to go do something" Miley said going to change into Hannah Montana.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later-

"Oh my gosh, it's Hannah Montana!" Oliver said in a girly voice as I laughed.

"I take it you like Hannah" I said smiling because I knew Miley was Hannah.

"A little bit" He said turning bright red in embarrassment.

"I think she's awesome too" I said in the same girly voice Oliver did.

One Hour Later-

"Welcome Class of 1998!" The Principal said into the microphone. "Are you ready to find out you're Prom King and Queen?"

"YAY!" Everyone yelled as he was handed a gold envelope.

"The Prom King is.... Mr. Oliver Oken!" He announced as I gave Oliver a hug. " and this years Prom Queen is Miss... Miley Stewart!"

I gave Miley a hug as I felt an extreme pain in my lower abdomen. They both went on stage to get their crowns then went into the middle of the dance floor for the King and Queen's dance. I stood there watching them as I felt the pain again, this time it was getting worse. I ran to the bathroom just in time to puke.

"Lilly are you in here?" I heard Sarah's voice say as the pain got worse.

"Yes" I said in tears "help"

I was now on the floor bawling, thinking I was going to die.

"Oh my gosh Lilly" Sarah said helping me up.

"Get someone" I said sitting back down as the pain went away.

Sarah ran out of the washroom screaming for help.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE" She cried as she came back in with Mrs. Arsenault.

"What's wrong Lillian?" She asked as the pain came back.

"OW!" I screamed as I bent over in pain.

"Is it your stomach?" She asked as I nodded.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed coming into the bathroom as she took my hand.

"The paramedics are on their way" We heard as kids crowded around the bathroom door.

"Make it stop" I said to Miley as we heard sirens.

A few minutes later the paramedics rushed into th bathroom to check me out.

"Where does it hurt?" One of the female paramedics asked as I pointed to my stomach.

She felt around as her eyes got big.

"Miss. Truscott, your in labour." She said.

"What? I'm not even pregnant" I said in shock.

"You mean you didn't know?" She asked.

"No" I replied as the helped me onto a stretcher as water soaked my shoes.

At that moment I believed the paramedic, I was having my second child at age eighteen.

The paramedics moved people aside as they wheeled me out of the school.

"OLIVER!" I screamed as they lifted me into the paramedics." GO TELL MY MOM"

* * *

At the Hospital a few hours later-

I sat in the Hospital bed looking at the seven pound eight ounce girl that was just placed in my arms.

"Hey sweetie" I said looking at her as I thought of a name. "I'm going to call you Ashtyn Nichole"

"It's beautiful" I heard at the door as my mom walked in with my sleepy six year old.

"Mommy" Taylor said walking over to me as she saw the baby in my arms. "Is that my sister?"

I nodded as My mom lifted her onto my bed.

"Can I hold her?" My mom asked as I handed her the tiny bundle.

"She's looks just like Oliver" I said as my mom nodded.

"Mommy, can I hold her next?" Taylor asked as I smiled as my mom passed her Ashtyn.

I looked at my two baby girls and couldn't help but to cry.

"I love you" Taylor said kissing the top of Ashtyn's head as Oliver and Miley appeared in the doorway.

"We brought you presents!" Miley said as Oliver walked over with a bouquet of pink roses.

"They're beautiful" I said as Oliver spotted his newborn daughter. "She looks just like you"

"Can I see her?" Oliver asked Taylor as she nodded.

He gently picked her up and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"At least I'll never forget my prom" I said as Miley laughed.

"I can't believe I have a daughter" Oliver said smiling at the precious baby that laid in his arms.

"I can't believe I have two daughters" I replied.

Oliver handed my mother the baby then pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Lillian Heather Truscott, will you marry me?" He asked as tears filled my eyes.

* * *

**I got the idea of Lilly not knowing she was pregnant from a documentry type thing on TLC. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far! **

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
